


We Belong

by ScottishSapphic



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic
Summary: Prompt from tumblrCan you do Xenia x mc fic where xenia finds out that mc is forced to marry someone she doesn’t love just to continue the bloodline. Then xenia gets her way and marries mc by securing their place with having a child even though mc wasn’t sure if she saw herself having kids. But mc considers it anyway because she loves Xenia Please and thank you
Relationships: Xenia/Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Kudos: 20





	We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with the lord on this one, we know two women can have children in this world because of mc's ancestors but to fit the prompt I made it so mc and xenia couldn't at first because they are different species

“I’m the Queen, I can be with whoever I want and I want you!” 

MC was standing in front of Xenia, her hands on her hips, her eyes shiny but her tears kept at bay.

“MC,” Xenia sighed, standing up and approaching her beloved, cupping her face, thumbs gently caressing her cheeks.

“You need an heir, an heir of your blood to carry on after you, that can’t be me,” Xenia frowned, she had been working with Gideon on trying to find away for MC to carry her child but they were out of time.

The other members of the council, in their infinite wisdom, had grown impatient and sent a missive to Rovdyr about a possible marriage alliance between the two Kingdoms and now a Princess was on her way.

“I don’t care, I don’t care about heirs and bloodlines, I only care about you, I’m not even sure I want children,” MC placed her hands on top of Xenia’s and now her tears were falling freely, Xenia smiled sadly as she wiped them away.

“If you don’t produce an heir then lysende will be at war again, the seasons nobles will vie for power and it’ll be the war of succession all over again,” Xenia said softly, she knew MC, she was hurt now but she would do her duty for her Kingdom.

They both looked into each other’s eyes and they knew, knew that this would be the last chance for them to be together, their relationship wouldn’t be appropriate when MC was engaged.

They both surged forward at the same time and their lips crashed together, Xenia made sure to pour all her feelings into the kiss full of affection and desire, she wrapped all four arms around MC and held her tight, swallowing MC’s moans as she walked her back to the bed, if this was to be their last night together then Xenia was determined to make it unforgettable.

A few weeks had passed and Xenia and MC now only saw each other in council meetings, Xenia couldn’t bare it otherwise, she finally opened herself up to someone after twelve years of mourning Val for them to be just out her reach. 

A loud knock on her door pulled her attention away from her missives, MC stood on the other side, they both stared into each other’s eyes and Xenia saw only pain in those green depths.

“Are you going to let us in?” Gideon said gruffly, folding his arms across his broad chest. The alchemist was standing behind MC but Xenia hadn’t seen him despite his size as she only had eyes for her Queen.

“What’s this about?” Xenia asked as she pulled her attention away from the woman she loved and stood aside.

“You can both stop being miserable because I’ve done it,” He pulled a potion from waist pouch and handed it to Xenia. 

“You mean...” MC said quietly with a small hint of hope, her eyes flicking back and forth between Gideon and the vial.

“Yes, you can carry Xenia’s child,” He said nonchalantly, like he hadn’t just had a major breakthrough that could change everything. 

Xenia was too stunned to respond, she cradled the vial like it was the most precious thing in the world because to her it was, it would give her everything she wanted. 

Gideon excused himself, apparently that was enough social interaction for him, but he gave Xenia a small smile as he was closing the door and she mouthed “Thank you.” Before turning her attention back to MC.

“If we do this it’s going to cause repercussions and you said you weren’t sure you wanted children.”

“We’re doing it.” MC’s tone brooked no arguments, she had certainly found a new confidence since her coronation but deep down she was still the same kind, sweet wildergirl Xenia fell in love with.

They fell into each other’s arms for the first time in weeks, Xenia making sure to keep a tight hold on the vial as the reacquainted themselves with each other’s bodies.

Their passion burned the night away, love and longing from time spent apart made every touch sweet fire, tomorrow would would bring chaos as they upended this arrangement but tonight, tonight was for them and only them.


End file.
